


cause the space between my fingers are where yours fit perfectly

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Wrote this at 3am, evan is a cinnamon roll, give it a listen, jonathan can see alternate time lines, vanilla twilight by owl city is so cute???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe it had been Evan's persistence throughout the years or just how the boy was so friendly, but Jon soon gave in to Evan. He soon gave into being friends with this boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause the space between my fingers are where yours fit perfectly

Jonathan had always been able, since birth, to see people's time lines. Of course it had to be through skin contact. He couldn't just look at someone and gaze right into it.

The problem is as a child, he could never control it. And as a child, you always wanted to touch things, including people. Whenever his fingers would softly graze someone, the time lines would flash, scaring the boy.

As he grew into his teenage years, he learned how to control it and to even close himself off. The less people he knew, the better.

The only problem? Evan Fong. His grades most popular kid who for some reason was extremely interested in Jonathan who showed obvious signs of not being interested in making friends with him.

Maybe it had been Evan's persistence throughout the years or just how the boy was so friendly, but Jon soon gave in to Evan. He soon gave into being friends with this boy.

Surprisingly they got along well. They had the same interests in music and video games and more things. They mostly talked about the first two though whenever they hung out. They also talked about classes and people.

Jonathan regretted not making friends with Evan earlier. The two always had fun. And before Jonathan knew it, he was falling for him.

It was scary at first, but Jonathan had come to accept it. High school came and even though they had separate classes, they still were as close as they had been for the past two years. Nothing changed aside from them growing closer.

Next thing Jonathan knew, they were in senior year, only a few months away from graduating. That day, Evan had messaged Jonathan, asking if he wanted to hang out. Jonathan replied with an excited yes, leaving it at there. Evan messaged back about where to meet up.

The school day went as slow as possible and Jon was glad to hear the last bell of the day ring. He rushed out of his class, heading towards where they were planning on meeting up.

When the spot came into view, Jonathan almost yelled Evan's name but notices he was talking to some blonde chick in their grade. Jonathan really didn't know anyone aside from Evan and a few others.

He stood in his spot, leaning on the closest wall, watching the two talk. Evan seemed happy talking to her, laughing at something she said every few minutes or so.

Jonathan hadn't meant to feel jealous but he couldn't help it. At least the girl wasn't rubbing herself on him.. If she was, Jonathan would've just left. A violent action sounded nice but he needed to keep his cool.

After the girl left, which took about 5 minutes, is when Jonathan decided to approach the spot. When Evan noticed him, his smiled lit up even more.

The walk was short thankfully and now the two boys sat in Evan's room, chilling on his bed. They decided to leave their homework for later and just talk.

When Jonathan nervously asked about the girl from earlier with the blonde hair and if Evan liked her, Evan laughed and shook his head, saying that they were friends in one of his classes and that they were just talking. Jonathan was relieved to say the least.

They continued talking until late, Joanthan silently thanking that it was a Friday. He let his head fall on Evan's shoulder, arm linked with Evan's just in case he were to start falling or something like that.

Jonathan had yet to check Evan's time lines. He was tempted, really wondering if he should.

'Eh, fuck it.' Jonathan had thought as he closed his eyes, looking into Evan's time lines that didn't include him.

There was only one and Jonathan was curious as to what it would be like.

In that time line, Evan was a lot more popular. He was surrounded by friends and had the blonde girl leaning on him. He seemed a lot happier.

He was laughing at something that one of the guys said as Jonathan noticed himself in this time line slowly pass behind the group, his eyes staring at Evan as he did.

He didn't really care about his time line self, but mostly about Evan. Would he really be much happier if he and Jonathan weren't friends?

If Jonathan had never even been introduced to him at all?

Jon came back to reality, looking at Evan who had also fallen asleep. Jonathan let out a quiet sigh as one tear came down, the others following immediately. He felt his body start to shake, really wondering if their friendship was for the better.

In the midst of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the boy next to him had woken up from the sudden change in the body that was pressed against him.

"H-Hey Jonathan, what's wrong?" Evan asked, worried about his best friend.

"Do you think you would be happier without me?" Jonathan asked as the tears from his eyes came to a stop, leaving the area around his eyes red as his eyes gazed anywhere but Evan.

"Wha- Wait, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean Evan."

"I just– you really think that?"

"It's not a think, it's a kno-"

Jonathan had stopped when he felt the other's lips firmly press against his own. The other's warm lips on his cold ones. His body still shook but if was slowly subsiding because of the sudden, comforting contact. The lips soon pulled away, leaving Jonathan's face red and his mind a mess.

"Jon, you filled a part of me I didn't know I needed. I don't get how you think that I would be happier without you. Maybe I seem like it but you fill a part of my heart I needed. I like you, a lot. And I'm sorry if you don't like me back. But I just need to clear this up." Evan stated as Jonathan was lost in his thoughts, barely paying attention until he heard the part about Evan liking him a lot.

"I-I like you a lot too.." Jonathan admitted nervously, his face burning from the sudden confession even though he knew the response would be positive.

"That's comforting to hear. Now let's go back to sleep." Evan muttered, kissing Jonathan's forehead before pulling the two of them backwards, heads hitting the pillows.

Jonathan let a soft smile fall upon his lips, finally realizing what Evan had rambled about. Maybe this time line was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am,, idk this au is cute and a bit sad so!! i honestly wanna write more one shots though bc theyre so fun :')


End file.
